1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to frozen fish food products and more particularly to novel such product which is prepared in a multiplicity of individual frozen units and dispensed in this form for subsequent use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to introduce food to fish contained in a tank by sprinkling a quantity of the food onto the surface of the water contained in the tank. Inasmuch as the food is generally dry in the form of flakes or granules, the food has a tendency to remain in a cluster on the surface of the water and it will sink to lower depths only upon soaking of the flake or granule. Although some fish prefer feeding directly from the surface, a large variety of fish prefer to feed either from the bottom or at varying depths. Also, when food is poured or sprinkled onto the surface of the water, the person pouring or sprinkling usually provides too much or too little food since there is no simple way for pre-measuring or pre-determining the amount of food without utilizing measuring spoons or the like.
Still further problems have been encountered which stem from the fact that when a quantity of food has been poured or sprinkled into the tank, the fish have a tendency to consume as much food product at one time as possible. Such practice causes the fish to over-feed and to reduce the quantity of food rapidly which is intended to be available over a longer period of time.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a food product for fish which is pre-measured and which is readily dispensed into a tank of water which will disperse the food product at an even and relatively consistent amount over a prolonged period of time. Also, a need exists to provide an improved food product which may be readily dispensed to the fish without employing special measuring devices and which is more attractive to and consumable by a variety of fish.